Ladies and Gentleman
by BlackoutCorridor
Summary: Based slightly in the Titanic era picture an english accent Riza, has had many attempts on her life from her dad's rivals. So despite claims that she can protect herself, he hires a bodyguard for her, the dashing Roy Mustang.M for safety,nothing graphic
1. Like A Puppet

"Like a Puppet"

{Sum: young Miss Riza Hawkeye has been receiving many threats on her life and is assigned a bodyguard, who is, at this time unknown}

"No."

"I'm sorry, Milady, but we just can't take anymore risks. The last one was just too close to brush off again. This way if there's ever-"

"I said I can take care of my self!" she drew a gun from her purse and aimed it at the man's head. He put his hands up in front of his chest.

"Miss, please be careful with that, your father wouldn't-"

"Never mind what my father wants! He can't travel all around Europe chasing business and still expect me to adhere to him long distance!" she was shouting now, waving the gun around in wild gestures.

"Miss-"

"Don't call me that!"She snapped.

"Milady…" he cautiously removed the gun from her hands, "It's for your own good, please just consider it." He tried to put it in his bag but she grabbed his arm.

"I'd like that back, Mr. Falman" He sighed

"Very well, but I must ask that you only use it if a situation arises, no waving it around for persuasion, nor any other use."

"…fine." She took the pistol and placed back into her velvet mauve handbag.

"Now, I've got your ticket from Amsterdam to London at 11:30, Lieutenant Ross will be traveling with you to ensure your safe arrival at Ashbin, and then you'll be introduced to your bodyguard."

"'Bodyguard', sounds sooooo…" she laughed slightly, unable to think of a word to covey the ridiculousness of the whole idea.

"I'm sorry miss." She sighed and took the ticket leaving to wait on the hard, oak bench.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really don't need protection of any sort. The whole thought of a poor defenseless little lady unable to do anything for herself, needing a shadowy figure to follow at her heels, just constantly waiting for some threat to show up and blow her to pieces.

Being _constantly_ reminded of my father's prestige is sickening.

"Excuse me?" she glanced up seething with rage at her lack of control over the situation ready to snap at the next person who dared to ask her about her father. But there was only a kind woman in uniform who had been taken aback by her glare.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Hawkeye?" A smile had returned the woman's face.

"Yes?"

"I'm Lieut. Maria Ross , I'm to escort you on the train to Ashbin." She assumed a military stance, as she introduced herself. A smile returned to the other woman's face, as she temporarily

"No need for formalities, Ms. Ross, I'm no real royalty after all, infact you're of higher status then me."

"Oh, um, of course Milady." The woman was surprised, not mentions of her father, no disagreement, not even a comment on how she was, in a way, working for her.

"My first name is Riza, you can call me what you like." It'd be awfully stuck up to out right say that she had my _approval_, or my _permission_ to be friendly with me…. But she did.

"May I?" lt. Ross gestured to the uncomfortable bench

"Of course, my father doesn't own the whole damn world." She mumbled, immediately regretting the comment.

"My apologies."

"It's okay, I understand Miss." She replied quietly.

"No, stop it; I don't have the right to treat people like that."

"You're right." Riza was drawn back again, this person, was treating her… like a person.

*phhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhtt!!* [AN: that's supposed to be a train whistle]

"_Attention! All passengers for the Amsterdam line may now board. Passengers for the Amsterdam line may now board."_

"Well we should get going Mila-um-_Miss_. Riza." She rose with her jacket and cap.

Riza stood with her purse and shawl and walked to the train that would take her to her father's "headquarters" where she would once again be strung around like a doll forced to do everything the beholder beckons.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay this is short and boring because i couldn't really think of how to start it and i'm just waiting till i can write about the bodyguard....which i'm sure you guys all know who it is. ^^

i promise to update within 2 weeks, cause i can't stand when people don't update so i'm not gonna be like "you're lucky you git that mush- i mean much..."

okay, now i have to go make my self a profile. bye bye


	2. Forth Comings

CHAPTER 2

"Forth comings"

AN: on bottom

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The train ride was long, slow. Even the accommodations in first class were uncomfortable. There had been no such thing as a friend for the trip, for Lt. Ross was made to stand guard outside the cabin. Thus Miss Hawkeye sat in solitude with nothing but a dreary, gray landscape of muted winter trees and a hazy winter sky to keep company, viewed from a dirty window. The reason for such a shoddy train was once again fear. It was thought, by some, to be too predictable to take a line of higher class. That her assassins would be expecting just so, and attempt another attack. So they opted for discrete and choose a more public commuter rail.

Although she didn't often draw on her father's riches, now was a time when she would have preferred the first class treatment that that people were usually so quick to offer her.

By the time they had reached their destination it had much cooled down outside with the slow departure of the sun. Shadows played across the seats, and a blue glaze painted it's self across the sky. The diminishing light put dark corners about the train station, ones which could conceal shady characters with dark intentions.

Perfect, she thought, everyone's over protectiveness was beginning to rub off on her.

The temperature had dropped considerable and the flimsy, decorative shawl had been replaced with a sturdy, white, jean coat. She stepped off the train slowly followed by the Lieutenant and headed toward the direction in which she had gestured. A car waited for them at one of the entrances with a tall man close by. The poor lighting from the overhead lights shown outside and illuminated what could have been settling fog or exhaust from the train. There were few people still present, it being around midnight, and everyone who was had a tired politeness about them. The man smiled upon their approach, giving a shallow bow.

"Miss. Hawkeye, Lieutenant. Ross." He greeted softly.

"Officer." She acknowledged in response.

Riza had not spoken for she had never met this man before and did not know by which name to call him. He took the few suitcases from their hands and fitted them into the trunk.

"Shall we?" He offered his hand which she took climbed into the backseat. He shut the door after her and assumed his role at the wheel. Once again she had been left alone as Lt. Ross took her place beside the officer.

"So did you have a pleasant stay in Amsterdam?"

"I suppose." In truth she had been kept, basically, under lock and key since the first of the threats.

"Leaving behind anyone special?" He cooed

"Sir." warned Lt. Ross.

"Okay, okay, I was just asking." Riza sighed at just how sensitive people were around her. It was beginning to get ridiculous.

"You know I've got this girlfriend back home and-"

"I don't believe it appropriate to make her listen to your love life sir." He scoffed.

"_Anyways_, we're getting married in the spring and you can come if you like."

"Sir-"

"I wouldn't mind." She cut her off before she could answer for her again. There was a brief silence before the man cut in again saving them all from the awkward quiet.

"Great! I'll get you an official invitation tomorrow how about that?" he seemed extremely pleased with her answer, as if she were a long time friend who was going to be able to make it to his wedding after all.

"Oh! And anyone you'd like to bring is welcome!" Ross sighed, haven given up on stopping his unprofessional remarks.

They arrived at Ashbin North, the main building of the entire tobacco industry. It was tall, looming in the dark and without any of the lights being strong enough to reach the top of the building it seemed to go on forever. Riza hadn't the faintest idea what to expect, as she had never actually been to this particular location. There wasn't nearly enough of the outside visible to even consider predicting the inside. The only thing she could deduct was that it must be huge, considering the smaller branches that she had been to were quite large.

Once inside, the foyer presented it's self with a bright lights and rich colors. Deep red wall paper adorned the high half of the wall with cream molding separating it from the white wood paneling on the lower. It was comparable to that of a hotel lobby, one of great leverage and prestige, with false greenery the only tacky ornament in site.

"This building is sort of a hotel for its business partners." The driver whispered to her.

Now that they were in stronger lighting she had a better of him. He had short, dark brown hair, all pushed back save a few strands that escaped to the middle of his face. Sharp green eyes glistened behind thin glasses, and his strong jaw was accommodated with a 5 o' clock shadow. He must have been working for some time now.

"Here's your card key, I'll show you to your room." He held out his arm which she hooked awkwardly.

"I'm afraid I never got your name?" She said, both wanting to know what to call him by and trying to make conversation.

"Oh, right, sorry." He turned toward her, smiling, and tipped his hat ever so slightly.

"Lieutenant Maes Hughes, Ma'am."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay well i was having issues with my internet so sorry this took so long hope you enjoyed it

YAY! twice as long as last time,

preview: in the next chapter things actually get intresting!! YAY!..again!

thanks for reading tell me if you guys like it


End file.
